Broken
by Jokess
Summary: A different sort of ending for 'The Angel's Take Manhattan.' Rated T for the inherently darker theme. One-shot.


Jokess- I haven't been writing nearly enough, so all these ideas have flooded my mind, itching to be written. Especially at night, like now. Most of my ideas never see the light of my laptop, but this one was too good to pass up. I hope you enjoy, and as always, read and review.

**Broken**

The doctor wasn't the only one who lied."_So know that we lived well and were very happy._" Those were such simple words, but they meant more than any planet or universe or reality. They were the second most important words in existence, and they were a lie. A lie that would tear the universe apart, and do so in a great cacophony of noise and not silence. It was the one truth that could never be found, for if it was, everything would burn. Of that, River and Amy had been certain, and if Rory had been there, he would have agreed.

Of course that had been the problem, Amy had never found Rory. She had killed herself twice in one day for her centurion, her love, and yet cursed to live alone, forever waiting for a hope that would never be fulfilled. Knowing that, Amy had almost killed herself on the first day. River had stopped her, had literally dragged her off the ledge of the building she had stood on, holding Rory tight in her heart and mind and not her arms.

"I will not let you die like this mother!" River had shouted, over her cries of rage and anguish. "I will not let you murder my husband!" That had been enough to make Amy stop thrashing, so River released her, the look in her eyes as cold and hard as ice. "If there is one thing he hates more than endings, it's sad endings. If you die here and now, he'll know. He'll take one look at that gravestone, and his hearts will burn along with time and space, and nothing, no one could stop him. Don't do that to him mother, you loved him much more than that. We all do."

"What would you have me do then?!" Amy had shouted, her tears starting once again.

If River felt any sympathy for her mother, it didn't show. If anything, the look on her face just grew colder, and more certain. "Live. Even if you're dead inside, even if your heart is stone, wake up everyday, and live. It won't be easy, not now not ever, but you'll do it. You'll hate every moment of it, but you'll live so _he _does not burn. Instead, you will burn, because each and every day you live, you save the worlds, and no one will ever know. No one will thank you or sing of you or love you. You will be alone, but you will live, and you will wait. Not for any raggedy man or centurion, but for death, and when it comes, you'll sweep it into your arms gladly. For the doctor, you will die happy, having lived a long life with Rory. You will tell him never be sad, to never travel alone and that there is a little girl waiting for him, and for the day she starts her story. If he sees that you're happy, maybe he'll listen, but if he knows the truth, everything will break. Hear me well mother, and remember the first rule for those who have finished traveling with the Doctor, '_Do your best to hide the damage, and never ever let him see you age."_

Amy's life was as difficult as River promised, but she continued on living, and continued on burning for the sake of one man who carried the weight of worlds on his shoulders. She lived to death, and when she died, her name shared the gravestone with the man she loved, lost but never found. She lived and died damaged, alone, but most of all broken, all so that no one would ever have to suffer the same fate.

**End**

Jokess- So, yeah, before anyone asks, River etched Amy's name and everything else under Rory's. Which certainly wouldn't be hard since she would know where it would be when the time came. Other than that, I don't think there are any gaping plot holes. At least not ones that can't be explained by, 'she lied.' If so, just pretend they don't exist. Or, pretend this story doesn't exist. Either way, I hope you liked my story and thought it could be possible, if only for a short amount of time. Until next time, this is Jokess signing off.


End file.
